


View Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Empty hands cause me to scowl. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said as he glowered near four pet alligators.





	View Others

I never created Batman TAS.

 

''Empty hands cause me to scowl. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' the Sewer King said as he glowered near four pet alligators. Children never returned with pretties. He watched while one alligator departed. Eyes were wide the minute it returned with a diamond bracelet. Children dropped it? He was happy with pets.

 

THE END


End file.
